naruto and co in our world!
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: summary-when two teenage girls come across a random boy beating up a tree they make the faital mistake of asking why.Now there stuck with kohona 12 and the akatsuki...this will be a summer holiday to rember.
1. Chapter 1

Sakuro: hi welcome to our brand new story

_**Sakuro: hi welcome to our brand new story**_

_**The Antics of Naruto And Co.**_

_**Lottie:**__**yosh And Guess Who the Star Is? Moi!**_

_**Sakuro:ok freak anyways wait who is doing the discalmer**_

_**Lottie:**__**oh Oh oh i know!!**_

_**Sakuro: really who?**_

_**Lottie: my darling itachi**_

_**Itachi appers**_

_**Itachi:yo **_Eternity Of Hate DON'T own naruto but they do own lottie and sakuro

_**ALL:ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**--**_

summary-when two teenage girls come across a random boy beating up a tree they make the faital mistake of asking why.Now there stuck with kohona 12 and the akatsuki...this will be a summer holiday to rember.

--

Chapter One - A Flash of Orange A Boy In Green.

A voice was heard through the city of london which was found in Great Britain A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes shouted to her friend "Oh do hurry up lottie i want to go to the Forest today."

A Young Girl With Messy Curly Red Hair And Big Bright Green Eyes Who was trying to sneak in the candy shop unnoticed by her friend straightened up and smiled brightly. "Ah yes the forest..." She turns and waves to the candy as she runs to catch up with her friend.

About Four Arguements Later The two girls Entered The Forest Lottie rubbing Her Head Where Sakuro had recently hit her... Hard.

"Dont See Why yooh Had To hit Me so hard." Lottie announced before realising her friend had in actual fact wandered off and was now leaning against the railing on the little wooden bridge that goes over the river looking at a gap in between two trees.

Lottie ran forward and stood by her friend and also looked into the gap between the trees before walking over to the gap and poking her head through it looking around.

"Okay I give Up" She Turns To Sakuro Who is now Watching Her With An Amused Expression On Her face. "Just What a Were Yooh Looking At?" Suddenly a sound behind The girl makes her jump and turn around... Right Into the Tree.

--In Austrailia--

A Dog Lifts its head At the Sudden Screach While its owner Looks around the area before shrugging.

--Back in london--

"JESUS LOTTIE SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER I DONT THINK THEY HEARED YOOH IN AUSTRAILIA!!"

Lottie just rubbed her head and whimpered slightly. "Owie Owie I need medical attention i might have concussion and all yooh can do is yell at me?!"

"YES YOOH BLOODY MORON YOOH WONT HAVE CONCUSSION BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT NO DAMN BRAIN!"

Lottie started wailing in her That-was-harsh-and-uncalled-far-so-now-I'm-going-to-anoy-the-shit-out-of-you way.

Sakuro Just turned on her heal and walked away only to be confronted by another flash of orange. "SHUT THE HELL UP LOTTIE OR I'LL LEAVE YOOH THERE AND CONSIDERING YOOH CANT FIND YOORE WAY OUT OF A BROWN PAPER BAG WITH AN EXIT SIGN YOOH DONT REALLY WANT THAT!!" Now unless Sakuro had been hanging out with Lottie for too long she could have sworn that she heared someone laughing just.

Lottie meanwhile had stopped wailing and was staring at a strange boy in a green jumpsuit who had just proclaimed that the power of youth shines brightly in her. She blinked a few times. Then Blinked A Couple More then deciding she should say something she opened her mouth then closed it again. Then she thought of the most intelligent thing anyone would say in this situation.

"Okaaaaay... SAKURO HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!"

--

sakuro:ok that was our first chapter hope it was ok oh no flames plz we do exept new ideas though

itachi:hn r&r

lottie:He He x Awww _Itachi yoore Just Too Cute! We'll Post new chap Later Buh-Bye My darhlinns! xx_


	2. and u are who

Lottie-hiyaz hiyaz hows u im fine just very very hyper

**Lottie-hiyaz hiyaz hows u im fine just very very hyper.**

**Sakuro-ok ignore her shes mad oh well anyway to day to do the diclamer is sasori of sand ok the werid puppet boy**

**Lottie - SASORI-KUN!!**

**Sasori-hi **Eternity Of Hate **dosnt own naruto but the own Lottie and sakuro**

**--**

**Chapter 2 - Who are You?!**

Sakuro ran to where lottie was she was worried that her freind who acted like a 2 yr old was hurt or worse when she got there she went wide eyed art the boy wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. She said "Hi have You seen a girl with red curly hair and green eyes" The boy answered "Ummmmmm YOSH I have seen the youthfull girl she went that way youthness!" "Um ok who are you?" Sakuro asked scarred the weird boy answerd "I'M LEE THE MOST YOUTHFULL PERSON IN THE WORLD well except my sensai gai he's YOUTHFUL" Sakuro looking very very scarred slowly backed away banging into a chest she looked up to see pure white eyes looking back at her. She slowly backed away to see the boy had white eyes and brown long hair. "Um exsuse me man-woman or just plain woman can you move the freaks scarring me" The boy looked confused and simply said "Hn" She looked very freaked out the started relaxing and sayed since he didnt move"DO YOU MIND FUCKING MOVING I DONT FUCKING CARE IF YOUR THE KING BUT MY FREINDS BEEN KIDNAPPED SO MOVE IT GIRLYMAN"she was beond pissed.

Lottie however wasnt having fun she was running from a yellow haired person with piercing blue eyes and a boy who had hair like a duck or chickens ass (She decided She Shall name Him Duckin) and black eyes then she heard a simple"DO U MIND FUCKING MOVING I DONT FUCKING CARE IF UR THE KING BUT MY FRENDS BEEN KIDNAPED SO MOVE IT GIRLYMAN" She sighed and said "There do sakuro oh well lets find her ever weird boy and duck ass boy" They all ran off and when they got there sakuro was fighting with a boy with long brown hair he put in a lose pony and white eyes "SAKURO WOT THE HELL" at that they stoped and looked up and saw 3 ppz sakuro pushes the boy off and huged the girl "I TOLD U NOT 2 RUN OFF" she hits her head hard and looks at everyone. "Tell us ur names idiots" the boy with blueish hair said "im sasuke the 1 with yellow hairs naruto or dobe the 1 with gurly hairs neji" lottie looks interested by nejis long hair and screamed "I WANT IT NOW" at that she tackled him to the ground.

Sakuro sighed at Lotties idiocity and dragged her off Neji and wacked her on the head. "Lottie could you pretend to be sane for just a little while. Oh by the way the idiots Lottie and I am Sakuro." Lottie rubbed her head and looked up at the tree's. "Sakuro..?" Sakuro looked at her friend juyst waiting for her to say something like 'That tree is might suspicious'.

"Would yooh Like To Meet the rest of us And Perhaps Explain to us where we are?" The Two girls turned to look at Neji who had just spoken and Lottie looked confused.

"I thought it was obvious where yooh are..." Lottie looked at all the boys who shook their head's. "Yoore In A forest!" She smiled brightly at the boys and Sakuro who just patted her head. "Well Done Lottie have a gold star. So boys I take it your not from around these parts?"

The boy's nodded before turning and walking off signalling for the girls to follow. Sakuro Followed and Lottie did too till she decided she didnt want to meet these strange evil people so she instead started climbing a tree.

**Sakuro's POV.**

As I followed these kids I became vaugely aware that Lottie wasnt following but what I really noticed Was that These Boy's Looked, Sounded and had the same names of Naruto charectors. Obviousley they are really And i rember my other mate say somthing about naruto so .

We walked into a clearing and I looked around seeing only Naruto charectors. Okay I take what i said before back. These Guys Are Fucking Obsessive!

**Lottie's POV**

Okay I Have Officialy decided this whole tree climbing idea was not my best...

**Normal POV**

"Hm..." Lottie Jumped down from the tree and grabed a ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair up. "Stupid hair it's got it in for me..." Lottie suddenly became aware that there was a bunch of people surrounding her. She looked up and came face to face... well cloak with some random person. She jumped backwards and looked around her a bit more carefully. "Uhhh." From her limited knowledge of Naruto (Taught to her by her friend) she thought these guys looked a bit like them Akatsuki guys her friend always talked about.

"OHMIGAWD! Those cloaks are Gorgeous!" The cloaked people obviousley werent expecting this as they all looked at each other before taking their hats off.

"Who Are yooh?" The Girl With Long Blonde Hair Asked Lottie. Lottie Smiled.

"I'm..."

"LOTTIE!!" Suddenly Sakuro skidded to stop by Lottie and wacked her on the head. "WHAT HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOOH ABOUT WANDERING OFF YOOH HAD ME WORRIED SICK YOU COULDA BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED OR MURDERED OR..." Sakuro looked around her finally realising they werent alone.

Lottie: -Hugging Sasori- Sassy here Is Just too cute!

Sasori: Hn.

Sakuro: okay... Anyway R&R If Yooh Please x And from All of Us Bye For Now!


	3. more people and places to stay

SAKURO:ok hiya anyway today we got a specal guest we had 2 drag kiking and screaming like a little girl away from snake dude we

SAKURO:ok hiya anyway today we got a specal guest we had 2 drag kiking and screaming like a little girl away from snake dude we have the 1 the only chickin ass boy sasuke!!

Lottie - Lmao! Sasuke screamed like a... -Breaks down in laughter-

Sakuro:ok freak sasuke do the disclamer.

Sasuke-_**Eternity Of Hate. Dosnt own naruto**_

**_--_**Chapter 3 more people and places to stay

Sakuro looked around and sighed "Lotttie who are these people and why is one of them blue?" She looked at Lottie and raised an eyebrow Lottie answered "Well yooh see I just met them and i dunoo but their cool and I love the cloaks" Sakuro went up to the orange haired one with loads of piercings on his face and said "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The peron replied "I'm pein leader of the akatsuki and you are?" Pein sent her a questing glance. Lottie answered "I'm lottie the black haired one's Sakuro now where did you get those cloaks." A blue haired girl answered "You only get one by joining and I'm kohan this is Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidarra pleasure to meet you" Sakuro looked up and said "Nice, wait sasori you mean sasori of sand" Sasori awnsers smirking "Glad to see I got fan" with that Sakuro burst out laughing "Your the weird puppet one hahahahahahhaha" She wipes her eyes and what luck the rest appear.

Lottie and Sakuro look up and see Sasuke glaring at Itachi and walk calmly over to him Sakuro says softly "listen duck or chicken ass what ever you prefer shut it never mess with my mates k k good bye" Everyone burst out laughing at his confused expression.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrm... Not Being Funny But Like... Yooh Guy's Do Know Right That Yoore Dressed Like Naruto Charectors?" Everyone turns to look at Lottie in a What-The-Fuck way.

"Lottie Yooh Only Just realised that?" Sakuro sighed then.. "SHIT!" this sudden outburst caused her friend to jump about a foot in the air before...

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN IT WASNT ME I SWEAR!!" Sakuro Looked at her friend angrily.

"LOTTIE THIS IS YOORE FAULT!" There was silence before a brave soul (Deidarra) Decided to speak out.

"Urrm.. What Exactly is her fault, Un?" Sakuro turned on him with a murderous glare causing him to take a step back before announcing "Nothing But I Have to Blame Someone For yooh Guy's being here. Which brings Me to My Question. Why Are yooh guys Here? Shouldnt Yooh be In the Anime World Or Whatever Killing Eachother or..."

"...Jumping Off Buildings Like Suicidal Idiots?" Added Lottie in helpfully getting herself a well deserved glare then being ignored.

"We Dont exactly know how or why we're here so if yooh could help us get home..." Sakuro looked at Sakura before turning her back on her.

"Well i dont know why yoore here either or how to get yooh home but I do know that this isnt normal and we are stood in a very populer forest so perhaps we should go somewhere more private and sort yooh guys out because your going to need clothes.. makeovers and possibly a place to stay."

Lottie suddenly raised her hand "Sakuro Sakuro Where Exactly are they going to stay i mean they probly dont have like..." Lottie Slowly Lowered her hand at the look Sakuro was giving her. "Why Are yooh Looking At Me Like that?" Sakuro Just Smiled brightly at her friend."Oh No! Sakuro Dont Even Think It!"

Sakuro just smiled "But Lottie they Have To Stay Somewhere and Yoore Folks Are Out Of town For The Next 3 Months."

"Yeah But..."

"And with my parents at home they cant exactly stay with me..."

"But..."

"Oh lottie i Just Knew you'd Agree! Come on then Everyone." And With that She Left Everyone Except the Akatsuki and A Spluttering Lottie Following Her.

"But...I...She...WAIT!...They...No...Sigh." Lottie Shrugged and ran after her mates followed by a very amused akatsuki.

Sakuro - Ha! Yooh Gotta babysit A Few Ninjas!

Lottie - just A Few.

Sasuke - Hn.

Lottie and Sakuro - Anyway Ignore Grouchy Over there And R&R!! BYE!


	4. the house and shopping joy

Lottie-HEY YA HOWZ YOU IM FINE HYPER AGAIN YAY TODAY WE GOT…

Lottie-HEY YA HOWZ YOU IM FINE HYPER AGAIN YAY TODAY WE GOT…

Sakuro-we got girlyman kk I think his names neji oh well

Neji-hn Eternity Of Hate dosnt own naruto.

Sakruo Lottie-on with the story.

Lottie - Wait!

Sakuro - this Better be Good.

Lottie - I GOT ICE CREAM FOR INSPIRATION!

Neji - That's Important...?

Sakuro - No. Now on with the story.

--

Chapter 4 - the house and shopping what joy

Sakuro walk on and on then she suddenly stopped infront of this huge house and said "Have fun lottie guys look after her oh and lottie you did clean up after last night right" Lottie looked up very very innocently and said "um yer no no and yes i think i cleaned and yes it is " with that she opend the door to reavel alot of beer can bottles vodka bottles and other stuff she looked up and said "iI told u i did" sakuro was shaking her head and said "u didnt did u FOR FUCK SAKE I CANT BELIVE UR THAT LAZY have fun." With that Sakuro turned and left.

"Right..." lottie leads the Ninjas. to the stairs "Pick any room yooh want.. Just not mine." With that she turned her back on them and picked up the phone. The Ninjas walked up the stairs and looked through the rooms.

-Time Skip 3 Hours-

Lottie payued the maid service then ran upstairs telling the ninjas not to leave the house before running into her room and collapsing onto her bed and drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly there was a shrill shout a Bang followed by a Ow from downstairs which started Her puppies off Whineing and barking and the phone decided to join in with it's shrill ringing seriously offering competition for whomever had shreiked earlier.

Lottie groaned and climbed out of bed and walked downstairs picking the phone up en route.

"Hello?" She Walked into the living roomAnd saw the Akatsuki peeps at one end talking and the others at the other end argueing.

"Hiya Sakuro Who Knew Watching People work was so tireing... PINKIE IF YOOH SMASH THAT VASE ON HIS HEAD YOORE DEAD!!"

"Hmmf!"

"Thank yooh!"

Lottie sighed then switched the TV on putting the music channel on and ignoring The ninjas who were arguing.

-The next day-

Sakuro went over to lottie and found them in a sleep persition on the floor making her laugh she woke them up 1 by 1 and said "cummon guys we gotta go shopping for nomal chloths for u lot"with that lottie and ino jumped up and leg it to get changed wealk down and off they went to the mall there they started with the girls .Lottie being her self went for light blues and said i want this,she held up a light blue sraped tank top and a black troussers and black trainers sakuro got a ruby red stapless top and dark blue jeans with black boots .sakura and ino got a purple and pink top and 2 white skirts and shoes tenten got blakc combates with a white chinnes top finally hintia just go smpal jeans and white tee .kohan got a dark blue top and long black skirt.

Lottie grabed the boys and dragged them into a shop throwing various items of clothing at them and demanding they go into the changing rooms and try them on.

After they'ed tryed on fifty outfits Lottie eventually bought them ones of their choice (With a bit of help from Lottie in choosing) Which for most the boys were dark jeans and lee after being beaten to a bloody pulp by lottie agreed to wear black jeans with a dark green shirt and naruto was given a pair of denim shorts and a Orange shirt (He wouldnt give up his orange).

sozzy it short but oh well

no flames plz and ok

sakuro-so how was that girlyman

Lottie-GIRLYMAN HAHAHAH CLASSIC

sakuro-ok shes dumb anyway bii

sakuro/lottie-R&R


	5. the train ride

* * *

Sakuro: hi so today Lottie decided to be charm what funs that oh well who we got today anyway

**Sakuro: hi so today Lottie decided to be charm what funs that oh well who we got today anyway**

**Lottie: we got naruto today! And thanx To teh reviewers Yoore All Darhlinns!**

**Naruto-yer im here and guess what dattabo **Eternity Of Hate** dosnt own naruto.**

**--**

**Chapter 5 the first train ride!!**

When they had finished with the shopping they went to sakuros where her brother sam was waiting for her he had sandy red hair and brown eyes ,his name was sam lottie called him sammy for some reason. Anyway he didnt look pleased that his baby sister was with about 15 boys but oh wow lottie ran up and tackled him to the floor shotring "SAMMY WERE HAVE YOU BEEN SAMMY I MISSED YOU"Sam looking confused said simply"im my room sis who are this people anbd why are they following you"sakuro looked at him pushed passed him to the living room saying"there freinds dont diss."she didnt looked pleased with her brother .

-the next day-

Sakruo went over to lotties and rang the door bell and went in sasuke was the only one up so they chatted "so were do you come from and how did you get here"sasuke awnserd bordley"dunno dunno" ok when everyone eles but lottie woke up sakuro sighed walkings upstairs coming back down with liottie and said "To day you are going on a train "everyone had a silent questons so naurto asked"SAKURO-CAN WHATS A TRAIN"sakuro looked like she would kill him"il show u and behave all of you cummon"

They Were all out the door before Sasuke pointed out that Lottie wasnt with them. And as Sakuro looked around she realised he was right. In 5 seconds flat her face and attitude had gone from sun and daisies to Homicidal maniac. Everyone jumped out of her way as she stormed into the house and coming out after a few minutes dragging a still half asleep Lottie with her.

"Right Lets Go!"

-at the train station-

"Ok naruto this is a train lets get on it"

-on the train-

"ok naruto giove the man ur ticket"

"But I Dont Wanna!"

"Naruto Yooh Have To give The man A Ticket. I'll Buy Yooh Another Pne Later Yeah babe?"

Naruto turned to Lottie thoughtfully before nodding and giving the man his ticket.

By The End Of The train Ride Lottie got off the train with a new headache not surprising considering all through the journey there had been shouts from Sakuro Like:

"NO ITACHI PUT THAT WOMANS BABY DOWN! SASUKE STOP HARASSING THAT GIRL NARUTO DONT PRESS THE BUTTONS WILL YOOH ALL JUST SIT DOWN"

Eventually Lottie had just screamed that if they didnt sit down she would turn this train around and they'ed all have to sit around at home. Which had done the trick nicely.

Lottie & Naruto - Ring-A-Ring-A-Roses A pocket full Of Posies...

Sakuro - okay... Hope Yooh Like It Sorry Chapters Are Shoret We promise To make A Big Chapter Soon though R&R Bye for Now... WILL YOOH TWO PACK IT IN!!

Lottie & Naruto - But it's Fun! Oh Well... Buh-Bye!! xx


	6. find a way back

Sakuro: today we try to find out at the library how to get them back

Sakuro: today we try to find out at the library how to get them back.

Lottie: NOOOOOOOOO I STILL HAVNT GOT MY CLOAK

Shikamaru: ok im scarred this is to troublesome oh well Eternity Of Hate doesn't own naruto

--

Chapter 6 - trying to get them back

As they got to the libary naruto disided to complain and lottie joined in saying"I'm hungry i want food now plzzzzzzzzz SAKURO WERE HUNGRY" what they didnt see was sakuro getting very very pissed off and finally"IF U TO DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP IL KILL YA" with that she went off in huff to the libary.all the boys looked scarred and shocked at the same time .when they got there sakuro went off leaveing lottie on her own not making her happy lottie sighed and looked at them all saying "ok lets find that manga"all of the chaters looked confuzzed.

Sakuro-pov

as i left lottie on her own i went to the young adults section and sighed i grabed 5 books at sat reading them one by one after i finshed i went to get lottie what i saw when i got down there made me laugh.

normal-pov

Sakuro saw lottie under a pille off books and boys it made her wanna laugh badly but disided to keep quit wispring"u ok under there lottie "

at the shound of her voice lottie looked up and wisperd back"oh guss peachy im under boys and books im just preachy"Sakura and ino was stood there eyes like OO sakuro looked at sakura and said "oi pinky u ok u seam distent "she mubbled"ok shes scarry" itachi and sasori looked up aad said"u mind helping "naruto being the idiot he is shouted "CUMMON SAKUO -CAN HELP US UP PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"With the puppy dog eyes but the awnser he got was the hole libary going "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"sakuro looked at up and helped them then wisperd"ok neji shika and me wel go to the kids area and try to fins it,lottie go to the young adults with naruto lee and sasuke got it oh take ino with u il takle pinky akasuki take the adults got it"she showed them a piucture of what they were looking for and gave 1 each 1 the 3 groups and off they went.

-after 3 hours-

"sakuro we've been looking for ages its not here "lottie said tiredly eveyone agreed.Sakuro just smirked and said "i know its not here because i got it earler when i went off"she takes it off and shows it to them all when she oopend it they got sucked in and what they saw shocked them all.

--

Lottie-so what did they see tell me sakuro plzzzzzzzzzz

shikamaru-ur dumb this is troublesome

Sakuro-ul see in the next xhapter and shika are u aleep agian oh welll bii see u next chapter xx


	7. AN soz

A.n-

Soz we havnt updated we got writers bloak wel try to get it updated soon


	8. AN SORRY

A.n-

sorry this story sucked it was like our secound .we know that we will do better next time yeah!


	9. Finally got ideas

A.n-

Hey we finally got some ideas ,

If you want to have your ideas put in the story put them in rewives you'll be part of the story also tell us what u wanna look like and what you wanna be called


	10. Naruto world

**Sakuro:hi i know weve been gone for a while oh well today we got the one the only tobi with us and LOTTIE what are you doing.**

**Lottie:nothing sakuro -Hides the "Thing" Behind back smiling innocently-**

**Tobi-hiya** **Eternity Of Hate dosnt own naruto**

**--**

What they Saw Was Some Sort Of Village. While Sakura Rubbed Her Now Pounding Head And Lottie Just Stood there Open Mouthed and eyes wide the boys took to doing some sort of happy dance cheering "We're Home We're Home Woop Woop!" Sakuro Turned her Attention towards the boys deciding that Lottie was in actual fact not planning on coming back to earth.. Eh... Well wherever here is anyway... But back to the point of Lottie being out of it and will probably be so for a while. "Guy's..." Turning her full attention on them Sakuro gaped. "Are you lot happy... dancing...?" Everyone froze and turned to look at Sakuro the boys instantly turning back to their tough and macho self and the girls giggling nervousley. There was an awkward silence which nobody perticularly felt like ending right now, well except one person who was currently trying to find their voice.

"SANTACLAUSEISASTALKER!!" Everyone blinked and turned **_very _**Slowly to face Lottie who had just had that little outburst. Sakuro looked at her friend as if fearing for her sanity... Oh Whatever everyone has by now realised the girl never has and never will have any sanity to fear for! Suddenly everyone (minus Lottie and Sakuro) took Off in various directions. "Whats the betting that..." Lottie was cut off as Some masked blokes surrounded them both and pulled out a collection of sharp pointy objects.

Sakuros response was normal for a modern girl of her age group: "Oh. My. Day's. I. Am. Going. To. Die." And She immediatly took to getting in a defensive position.

Lottie's On The Other Hand Was A Bit More... Um... Colourful Shall We Say...: "OHMYGAWD OHMIIFUCKINGAWD! THEY HAVE SHARP POINTY THINGS SAVE ME SANTA GOD JEBUS ANYONE UP THERE WHO'S LISTENING MAYBE?? OH AND JUST BRILLIANT THEY'RE WEARING MASKS MEANING THIS IS SOME KIND OF ROBBERY/KIDNAPPING/MURDER THING WAAAAAAAAAA I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Adding to the fact she was running around in circle whilst screaming this at the top of her lungs you could probably understand why the nearest masked bloke to her knocked her out in rather a painful way... Though it could of been to do with the fact she was wearing a black shirt with a big red cloud on the front today which looked remarkably a lot like the akatsuki cloak style.

Sakuro looked up and at lottie before saying in moden style"HEY MATE U MIND LETTING THE FUCK GO THANK YOU"sakuro was beond pissed .then her world went black.When she woke up her and lottie were looking at so werido named-Kakashi he was reading an orange book ,sakuro already knew it was a porn book she looked descused but lottie went"HEY MISTER WHATS IN THAT BOOK"lottie asked stupidly sakuro gave her a look saying "Porn".then in a puff of about 20 black smokes the girls were taken then it went black for the girls

(2 hours later)

Sakuro had woken an hour ago and is now talking 2 shikamaru,while lottie is SLEEPING still.Tobi being Tobi desided to poke lottie _poke poke poke_ he went scarring the life out of lottie when she screamed"EVIL CAN OPENERS"sakuro slaped her forhead and went up to the poor girl and slaped her head waking lottie up.

Now as yooh can probably guess Lottie was Soooooo Not in a good mood. She sat up looking around untill her eyes alighted on something faintly familier in the distance... Was it her or was the room getting dark? Suddenly Sakuro screamed and Lottie felt someone frantically grab onto the hem of her skirt but she just kept staring at the thing trying to work out what it was and then it happened...

--XX--

Sakuro - Hm i wonder what happened.

Lottie - Smirks Im Not telling.

Sakuro Grump FINE! R&R if you Want.


	11. were home then back agian

**Sakuro:hi howz you this will sadly be our last chapter**

**Lottie:YER HEHEHEHHEHEHE**

**heres us saying**

**Eternity Of Hate Dont Own Naruto but we do own Lottie and Sakuro**

**--**

2 years later

sakuro and lottie were 20 so as lottie sighed she wished she was still with sasori her one true love.

she looked around her dorm room bored when the door opened to reveal sasori lottie looked shocked and ran up to him and gave him the best kiss of her life.

with sakuro.

sakuro has been depressed for the past two years she wanted to be with her shika-kun but couldnt she sat in the park looking very depressed when she heard a "troublesome woman why you so depressed"she froze turned to reveal shika-kun she looked shocked confuzzed but all he did was pull her in for a kiss.

Epilogue.

after two years all the couples were going strong they went back to kohana and lived there .

shikamaru and sakuro nara had twins a baby boy and girl,as for lottie well shes had a little boy namesd jessie

as sakuro walked into her living room she saw that shika was talking to sasori and lottie she smiled and said"lottie long time no see huh"they all turned around to reavle sakuro they smiled/smirked and said"hi"lottie got up and hugged her freind for ever and said"im glad naruto went to our world"

--

sakuro-people soz it was sort but its our last chapter of the story so u can sstop reading this crap

lottie bi bi

sakuro-going somewere anyway r.r bii

our nxt story is

WHO SAID I WANTED AN ADVENTURE?!


End file.
